


[insert]mione: The Fleur Edition.

by waxwing_Saint



Series: [insert]mione - The Warm-Ups [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxwing_Saint/pseuds/waxwing_Saint
Summary: The (probably?) final part of my warm-up collection. Fleurmione, babes! As with the others, I'll mention any relevant tags/warnings at the top of each chapter so we don't end up with an ugly wall of tags.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: [insert]mione - The Warm-Ups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this project is learning to embrace mediocrity. This warm up is Rated **M** for **M** ediocre, and that is okay. It’s also...barely sexy? There’s some touching at the end but like just a little. Idk T felt inappropriate.
> 
> Actually Rated **M** for **M** emories.

Hermione smiled and took another sip of her coffee. There was a blanket of fresh snow outside and more of it caught up in the corners of the window. She’d need to recast the spells they’d layered together when they first moved in--protection from the drafty muggle architecture. 

Outfitting the apartment had been more of a hassle than it was worth, as Fleur had frequently reminded her in those days, but there was something special about doing it together, with their own magic, making their own home. Fleur had laughed at the idea of moving into a muggle apartment, but Hermione had fallen in love with the place the moment she’d laid eyes on it. 

And Fleur could never deny her anything.

Hermione could still remember the feeling of wonder, the giddy excitement that had filled her up, and the way Fleur had looked at her in that moment. She’d shaken her head, so slightly that Hermione had almost missed it, and her mouth had turned up in a tiny smile that had nothing to do with the apartment and everything to do with Hermione.

That night they’d sat together in the near-dark of the bedroom with the last of the sunset light fading, there was no furniture or magical light fixtures, just having sealed the last of the hairline cracks in the plaster. Fleur had leaned over and kissed her then, had laid her down on the hardwood floor and made love to her in the same place their bed stood now.

Stirring behind her pulled Hermione from her memories. She turned from the window to find Fleur sprawled out in the middle of their queen sized bed. The white gold waterfall of her hair spilled across both of their pillows and her too-pale winter eyes cracked open, fitful against the morning light reflecting in off the snow outside.

Hermione smiled. Her glamorous partner, poise and fashion and countless generations of veela elegance, grunted in a bitter act of violence against the early hour and flopped over to bury her face in a pillow.

“Good morning,” Hermione set her mug down on the end table and crawled in beside Fleur who only flinched away from the cold of her skin.

“Allez, non, non. Sors de mon lit.” Fleur groaned quietly and halfheartedly pushed at Hermione’s chest, “You are so cold.”

“I’m sorry--your bed?” Hermione laughed. 

Fleur nodded and gave up the fight, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Yes, you got out of it, that makes it mine.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Hermione pulled Fleur’s arms around her and sighed happily, settling into the comfortable feeling of Fleur’s hard-won body heat seeping into her skin. “Your coffee is waiting for you in the kitchen,” she murmured into Fleur’s chest.

“Ha!” Fleur laughed, “You are only trying to trick me.”

Hermione smiled, “Yeah, of course, if I get you to leave--”

“Then it’s your bed, yes.” Fleur nodded and craned her neck, dipping down to capture Hermione’s lips. She hummed as she pulled away, “Well, I’m not falling for it.”

They lay in companionable silence, Hermione tracing the patterns of veins under Fleur’s paperwhite skin as they remade the heat together under the blankets until only Hermione’s feet still remembered the chill of the morning outside of their bed.

Hermione pressed her ear to Fleur’s heart and relaxed into the arms wrapped around her. “Do you remember our first night here?”

“Hmm?” Fleur pulled her head back and peeked open one eye, “Of course.”

Hermione looked up at her, “That was one of the best nights of my life.”

Fleur chuckled, “Yes, the sex was very good.”

Hermione swatted her stomach, “Not the sex!”

Pale eyebrows twitched upward, incredulous, “Not the sex?”

“Mmm,” Hermione’s lashes fluttered at the indulgent memory, “not just the sex.” She settled back into place in the dips of Fleur’s body, nuzzling the shoulder she’d taken for a pillow. “The sex was amazing, but the whole night, every part of it...starting a new life with you…”

“I know,” Fleur exhaled and held Hermione’s head to her with a hand on her cheek, “I thought I’d burst with all the love I felt for you.”

“Do you still feel that way?”

She could feel Fleur nodding. “It isn’t as intense, not as overwhelming,” Fleur’s fingers tipped her chin up until Hermione was looking up at her, “but just as real--maybe more real now.”

Hermione leaned up and met Fleur’s lips softly, pulling away only to whisper a declaration of love before kissing her again.

Fleur moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in Hermione’s hair, “I might need you to remind me how good that sex was.”

“Oh, is your memory a little foggy?” Hermione grinned against her.

Fleur nodded, her head falling back when Hermione’s fingers slipped low and found their mark, “I might be a bit hazy on the details.”

Hermione pulled her hand from Fleur’s shorts to tug her shirt up and expose her chest to the air outside their nest of blankets. For once, Fleur had no complaints about the cold, any she’d planned on seemed to disappear as she arched into the heat of Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione smiled against her breast, suppressing a laugh at the string of cursed praises Fleur sung when she slid her fingers back down against either side of her clit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated **T** for **T** rying To Get Into Your Apartment While Making Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a warm-up. This is part of a WIP that my best friend and I are working on together. Unfortunately, immediately after I wrote it, I realized it wasn’t _the vibe_ I was looking for with this scene. Instead of just rewriting and deleting it, I figured why not just post it here? If, in the future, this project sees the light of day, you and I can share a little conspiratorial chuckle and say “that scene seems vaguely familiar”. Sound good? Dope. Let’s do it.

Ginny had pulled glasses of white wine from their fingers and, with a knowing smirk, was shooing them off the stoop, “Get out of here before Harry and Ron catch on. They’ll never let you live it down.”

Hermione laughed into Fleur’s cheek and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck, thanking Ginny between distracted kisses to Fleur's jaw.

“Merci,” Fleur smiled. She tightened her grip on Hermione and they vanished with a thundering crack.

“Do you want another drink?” Fleur mumbled against Hermione’s throat, dipping her body slightly to gather Hermione’s legs in her arms, hoisting her up and taking slow steps towards their front door.

Hermione chuckled and squeezed her knees against Fleur’s waist, “Why don’t you worry about getting us inside first?”

Fleur grunted and shifted her weight to pin the other woman against the door. She pinched the outside of Hermione’s thigh and smiled at her before digging into the pocket of her jeans for the keys. She grumbled a curse under her breath, fighting around Hermione’s leg and the tight fabric. “Attends,” she took a step back to guide Hermione’s feet back to the floor but Hermione just tightened her grip and they moved together. Fleur laughed quietly and kissed her, knocking her back into the door again.

For a few long moments Hermione seemed content, tongues grazing and hips rocking slowly in the dim hallway light, but suddenly she pulled a hand free of Fleur’s hair and fumbled between their bodies for the pocket of her dress. “My wand,” she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, pressing her lips more firmly against Fleur’s.

Fleur went for the doorknob, keeping Hermione held tightly with their weight pressed to the barrier and an arm hooked under one thigh, her fingers digging into the bare skin. The first _alohomora_ came out shaky, weak and breathy on the end when Fleur’s teeth found her neck. Fleur tried the knob and smirked, pulling back to give Hermione an amused grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, “Why did you apparate us into the hallway?” She repeated the incantation clearly. The door gave and Fleur was barely able to keep them upright as she stumbled inside.

“I was distracted,” Fleur’s legs held and she righted them, kicking back to catch the door with her heel and slam it shut behind them. She arched backward, rolling her eyes for a better look, and twisted slightly to add to the stretch of Hermione’s arm as she reached over Fleur’s shoulder for the deadbolt.

Hermione shuttered the lock and let her attention be drawn back to the lips at her throat as Fleur straightened. “Distracted?” Hermione tugged on the hair at the base of Fleur’s skull until her head was tilted up and blue eyes were focused on her, “You could have killed us.”

Fleur snorted, “Qui moi? Nous tuer? Non.” She shook her head and spun them to the left.

“Oui! I’d like to see how sexy you think you are when you’re splinched in half.” Hermione glanced over her shoulder as Fleur carried her towards the glass top table in the corner of the entryway. She leaned back, readying an arm out behind her.

Fleur slid her hands up to support Hermione’s shifting weight as the other woman kicked her legs out for balance. “Splinching?” Fleur chuckled, “I was a triwizard champion.” She reached around to shove a stack of files onto the floor, narrowly avoiding upsetting a vase. Hermione caught herself on the wall and glanced down at the mess of papers.

Hermione slid down onto the table, leading with her pelvis and pulling Fleur closer in the cage of her thighs. Her moan almost drowned out the sound of shattering porcelain.

They jerked apart and looked under Fleur’s arm at the remains of a vase. “Merde,” Fleur moved to untangle herself but Hermione clamped her legs down tighter and grabbed the front of Fleur’s shirt. Hermione let loose a silky chuckle and shook her head before tugging Fleur into a kiss.

“Leave it, we’ll deal with it later,” Hermione broke apart to shudder through a breath, “I need you more than that vase does right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated **T** for **T** rying To Get Some Goddamn Work Done.

“I really have quite a lot of paperwork to sort through,” Hermione’s tone was annoyed but she couldn’t fight off her smile, choosing to hide it instead behind the file she was halfway through reading.

Fleur clasped her hands behind her and leaned over the back of Hermione’s chair. “I’m sorry,” she hummed in Hermione’s ear, “am I distracting you?”

“No, I--” Hermione turned with a pointed remark on the tip of her tongue, but jerked back in surprise, having found Fleur much closer than she’d expected, “I just--” she sighed and let her eyes drop to Fleur’s lips, “--yes, you are.”

Fleur smirked, dodging Hermione’s kiss as she straightened up, “Ah, I guess I will have to leave you to it.” She frowned and tapped her bottom lip, “I could go for a run, the weather is nice enough today.”

Hermione squinted and watched Fleur spin away from her to pace the small shared living space of their apartment.

“Or,” Fleur stopped, spun to face her again with a wagging finger, “I could do some yoga! It really has been too long since I had a good stretch, you know?”

Hermione dropped her file and licked her lips, resting her forearms against the battered wood of their only table and leaning into it. “Or maybe you could--”

“Have you seen my yoga mat?” Fleur cut Hermione off, pinning her with a mischievous gaze. She waved vaguely over her shoulder, “It’s probably collecting dust in the closet, hmm?” She smiled, “I could spread it out right here,” Fleur waved her hands toward the floor and took two long strides until she was directly in Hermione’s eyeline, “what do you think?”

Hermione pushed herself to her feet, rounding the table and stalking towards her girlfriend, “I think you should go for a run somewhere far, far away from here so that I can focus on my work.”

Fleur laughed as Hermione caught her around the waist. She tipped her head back, giving Hermione space to suck at the thin, pale skin of her throat. “I’ll give you something to focus on,” Fleur managed to gasp--a knee had slipped between her eagerly spreading thighs and Hermione was steering them back toward the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order _the strap?_ No? It was just me? Okay. That’s fine.
> 
> Rated **M** for **M** ixing it up.

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure who’d been the first to suggest it. The build up to this had been long but consistent--a cheeky comment over breakfast or a whisper in her ear in the line at Flourish and Blotts. Somehow the casual joke between them had twisted into temptation until Fleur had her hands on the insides of Hermione’s spread thighs with her weight pressing down hard enough to strain the joints, until Hermione was hissing at the stretch and digging her fingertips into Fleur’s back.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped in surprise. Fleur had moved suddenly away from her, pulling free of Hermione’s clutching knees and the needy fingers clawing into her sides. Hermione was clenching desperately around nothing, her hips involuntarily twitching up to meet the memory of Fleur’s thrusts.

Fleur was kneeling between her legs, trailing hands down her stomach toward the toy catching shine in the light creeping in from under the door. Hermione sat up on her elbows and took a moment to catch her breath.

“Why did you stop?” She stretched out a sore leg and tried to hook an ankle around Fleur to pull her back. She wouldn’t budge.

“Do you like it?” Fleur was teasing the skin of her own stomach and hips with her fingertips. She hadn’t taken her eyes off the strap-on.

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “Yes,” she spoke carefully, “do you?”

The quaking exhale was enough, but the glinting flash of Fleur’s eyes when they finally tore away from it banished any doubt from Hermione’s mind. Fleur didn’t hold her gaze for long, looking back down and sliding a finger up the underside of the toy, through the wetness coating it--mesmerized. “Look at you,” Fleur’s voice was a rumbling purr, worshipful.

Hermione knew. She could feel how slippery she was with every shift of her hips. She swallowed. There was something powerful about the tension in Fleur’s body, Hermione wanted to breathe it in like a drug.

Suddenly she couldn’t wait anymore. With an inelegant struggle, she managed to get her limbs up under her until her knees were brushing against Fleur’s and forcing her attention from the shaft between them to Hermione swinging a leg over her lap. Fleur let out a chuckle and gripped Hermione’s hips to steady her.

She rested an elbow on Fleur’s shoulder, losing her fingers in Fleur’s hair, and dropped her other hand between their bodies to guide the strap back inside her. Arms wrapped tightly around her and Hermione leaned closer. Fleur pressed their foreheads together. They shared a few uneven breaths while Hermione settled in place. The last inhale she took left her in a rush when Fleur’s hips snapped up to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr yesterday but it was discovered by The Youth so I took it down. Listen, if you're here reading this and you're under 18 just leave, please. I know teens gonna be teens and that's what I get for posting shit on the internet, but I'm in my thirties and it gives me the heebie jeebies, fam. Don't give me the heebie jeebies.
> 
> Anyway, if you saw this on tumblr yesterday and now you're seeing it again, my apologies, thank you for your patience.
> 
> To the adults in the room. We have some limit pushing today, all consensual.
> 
> Rated **E** for **E** xhaustion (or **E** dging, if you're feeling cheeky).

“Shhh, not yet.”

Hermione let out a cry when her legs slipped out from under her. She bunched the pillowcase in her fists, gritting her teeth, knowing that Fleur’s fingers would leave her. “Stop toying with me,” she hissed. The promise of orgasm faded away once more as Fleur pulled back. She wanted to scream. The bed creaked as Fleur’s weight shifted to draw placating lips across her back.

“Up,” fingers slid at her hip--a brand on her heated skin for the air to cling to--and then hands were gripping her, too strong to deny, tugging, lifting. “Up, allez.”

She groaned and gathered herself for the third time. “Please, Fleur, please,” she panted, leaning onto her elbows and speaking into her pillow, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“You can,” Fleur’s gentle encouragement faded to murmurs creeping up her body, kisses and a soft scrape of teeth at her shoulder, “come on.”

“I can,” Hermione nodded and let out a shaky breath, “okay.” She accepted a reassuring peck, mustering the strength to push herself up onto her hands.

She whimpered when Fleur’s fingers found her again. The rough catch she wanted had long since faded into an infuriating glide, but Fleur pressed against her clit and Hermione’s head fell forward. Fleur’s bare skin against hers was dizzying--the tickle of her pubic hair and the uncomfortable jut of hip bone digging into her ass.

Hermione’s body bowed under Fleur’s palm and long fingers slid deeper with the cant of her hips. She moaned. Fleur was singing praise into her skin. She felt Fleur’s wrist turn. The weight of thrusts against her front wall was building its own gravity threatening her toward the mattress--a pit of fullness pulling her in. She clenched the sheets, desperate to stay upright and not lose this again.

She couldn’t distinguish between the buzz of desire and the tingling anxiety that Fleur’s touch would leave her stranded. The feelings coiled together in her stomach and darted up her spine. “Don’t--”

“I won’t.”

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, lips pressed to her back, Fleur was humming. Hermione’s eyes screwed shut and she let out a whine as thrusts turned to firm pressure. “Please.” She stifled herself, pulling her lips between her teeth.

“It’s okay,” Fleur’s breath raised goosebumps in its wake, “you can come this time, I promise.”


End file.
